Always The Best Friend
by And Equality For All
Summary: Lily has lost a bet and must accompany James to a party. Tempers flare, and Lily storms off into the snow. Remus follows. ONESHOT. Please R&R. Re/L


**A/N: I've been getting some hits, but no reviews! I'd love some, if possible. :D Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter, or any of his relatives. **

"Christmas at Hogwarts, nothing like it, eh, Evans?" James asked her. The woman, vibrantly noticeable in her emerald party dress and almost festive red hair, glared at him.

"James, I only agreed to do this on the grounds that you treat me like a human being!" Lily snarled, making James shrink back. The fake snow falling around her was really starting to get irritating. Several nearby girls looked away, nosily wanting to hear more.

"What did I say?" James asked innocently, his brow wrinkled in confusion. "I was just trying to make conversation- more than you've done! All I said was, 'Christmas at Hogwarts, nothing like it-'"

"Evans!" Lily finished. "That's not my name!" Waves of anger emitted from her.

James sighed, as if dealing with a small child throwing a tantrum. It did not escape Lily's attention. She turned to storm away.

"Look- I'm leaving-"

James caught her arm with Quidditch reflexes. "Oh, no you don't. You lose a bet, you deal with the consequences-"

"This is ridiculous-"

"Ev-" James began, but caught himself, "Lily, you are under an Unbreakable Vow. Now, being Muggleborn, it's understandable that you do not know the ramifications of an Unbreakable Vow-"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm alot more clever than-"

"Merlin." Both James and Lily turned their heads to find Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew watching them argue. James laughed, but Lily found herself blushing and turning away, pulling free from James grasp. It was only fitting for Potter to see her infuriated- after all, he'd caused it- but Black would never let her live it down. Pettigrew would always bring it up until even Black got sick of it, in his desperate need of being approved. But Remus. He was different. He was the reason she was blushing so.

James and Sirius began discussing what had happened, and hardly noticed when Remus asked if he could borrow Lily for a moment. Peter was, of course, hanging onto the shirttails of Sirius and James.

Remus quietly offered Lily his arm, and the pair of them left the noisiness of the Great Hall behind.

The grounds, though bereft of snow, were glazed in a thin layer of ice, creating slippery slopes where the rolling, green banks used to be. The nearby trees were strung with faeries and lights, and the two Gryffindors found a nice, heated bench, safely away from sharp icicles.

"Well," said Remus. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do I need to?" asked Lily, trying to tuck a stray strand of red back into its twist. Remus watched, then with a sigh, did it for her.

"Thanks."

After a moment spent in comfortable silence, the werewolf spoke, his gaze not leaving the profoundly clear and starry sky.

"Lily-"

"Please, don't say 'I told you so,"' the girl begged. Remus gave her a close-lipped smile.

"I was trying to find a nicer way to phrase it."

"Remus- I know- I should have just stayed in instead of going to that stupid Quidditch party, but you can't say I really had much of an alternative-"

"You had an exam to study for. I offered my assistance." He carefully kept any trace of hurt out of his voice.

A pause. Then-

"Oh Remus, I hadn't even remembered that till now... you know I didn't mean..." Lily floundered. Remus glanced away.

"Of course."

"Remus." Lily took his hand. "Honestly, I'm sorry. You're right- you tried to keep me out of trouble and here I am, caught in an Unbreakable Vow with the biggest idiot of our year."

Remus smiled, a real grin this time. "I know."

"Why are you friends with him, Remus?" Lily asked, curiously. "I mean, you're loads smarter, and nicer, and..."

"He's much nicer than you would think," Remus told her. "Though he takes some getting used to."

"That'll be the day," Lily sneered, "when I find the goodness in James." Remus glanced at her, almost reproachingly, at first, then melting into pity.

"Lily, I know it's hard for you to not have Severus-"

"You know we weren't like that."

"I only meant as a friend. I know that you knew him for a long time-"

"Or I thought I did."

"Lily, honestly, please let me speak," asked Remus, exasperated. Lily fell silent. "I know it's hard for you to be without someone to confide to," the werewolf said. "So I wanted you to know that- well- I'm here, if you need someone..."

"Oh, Remus! Have you changed your mind?" asked Lily. Remus blinked.

"About... oh," realized Remus, upon sight of Lily's hopeful face. "Lily, I'm sorry, but it is too dangerous for us to be more than friends-"

"You never told me why."

"It's... somewhat of a secret," he said, lamely. Lily's eyes flashed.

Remus returned his gaze back to the sky, the moon a safe crescent. "You'll know in time, I imagine," he said sadly. "Especially if these little adventures with James keep occuring." He looked at her. "You really should be getting back inside. You're still under an Unbreakable Vow, you know." Lily stood up, and sighed. Remus followed suit.

"Just weather through it. He's really not that bad. And besides, you could probably change him for the better," Remus suggested. The redhead smiled and started to walk, but Remus didn't move.

"Coming, Remus?"

"In a minute," he promised. Lily shrugged, then began the trek back to the castle's entrance.

Remus took out his wand, but instead of casting a spell, he traced some letters and shapes into the ice. Lily wouldn't be safe with him- he knew that- but he couldn't help but want her. He felt that if anyone could understand, it would be Lily.

But somehow Lily belonged with James. This he knew. And so he would content himself with being the best friend, instead of the boyfriend.

He walked away from his creation, not caring if it melted or was marred by a passerby.

Lily + Remus, in a crudely drawn heart.


End file.
